Dirty Pretty Things
by Wicked1226
Summary: Sex wasn't love, it was more of an extra curricular activity, like hockey, or soccer. The life of Naruto Uzumaki, high class escort. Yaoi, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter One: Mr Sandman

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Title: Dirty Pretty Things

Chapter One: Mr. Sandman

Song: Porcelain and the Tramps: Red Light District

My thanks to smiley95. This part of your review ( truly wonder how this is gonna go! like, im thinkin that naru-chan is gonna become some sort of prostitue or somthing so he cld get some love, the love his father use to give him.) Got me thinking about prostitutes so here they are.

***

_Nine inch heels come marching in_

_to please a black tied dirty old man_

_staring, sweating, barely caring,_

_slurring...._

Slick red lips whispered seductively. ''_Break me in_.''

A blonde straddled the hips of the red haired politician. His blue eyes haunting. With soft blonde hair, a lean slender body and legs to die for he was gorgeous. His cheeks marred by whisker marked scars over tantalizing honey cream skin made him heartbreakingly beautiful.

A look of practiced innocence sat of his face so flawless that if not for the fact that he was sitting barely clothed of the lap of one of Suna's most prominent and youngest politicians one would consider him truly innocent.

Blonde hair was pulled back with barrettes falling loosely to frame his his face. Long black thigh highs ended in frilled lace on his slender legs. His negligee was a sheer pale pink creation, with black lace at the top and bottom, one strap was falling off his shoulder. His lips had been painted red and mascara had been applied to his eyes. He wore no other makeup nor did he need to.

After all, he was flawless without it.

To complete the outfit, a soft lacy black thong, currently unseen was placed over hairless privates.

His long french manicured nails twirled a strand of red hair in his fingers as he whispered into Gaara's ear filthy promises of what he would do and have done tp him.

''Have you been a bad boy, handsome.'' He giggled.

Each action he did was perfectly timed and executed to get the most... appropriate response.

He was after all a master in his trade.

Mr. Subaku had never really stood a chance against the vixen. His breath already coming out in harsh pants and his erection was, painful to say the least. He had been in this frenzied state ever since the blonde had toed out of his heels and slipped out of the black trench he wore.

For a few moments Gaara had wondered if there had been some form of mistake. He had asked for the very best, and he had asked for a male. The woman was beautiful yes, but Gaara didn't play for that team, that was until Gaara noticed that the woman was in fact a man.

A very beautiful man, in a pink negligee and thong.

From there Mr. Subaku, or as the blonde called him Mr. Sandman had ceased to think at all. His brain had simply short circuited and taken a vacation. With a sweep of his hips and quirk of his mouth the blonde had brought a grown man twice his size to his knees.

Slowly the blonde ground down on his lap. ''You haven't spoke at all Mr. Sandman.''

''Don't you want me.'' He purred, his breath smelling sweet and minty.

Gaara fumbled for the appropriate response before settling on ''Yes.''

He had somehow ended up in a straight back chair with his hands cuffed behind him. From the time his escort had been in the room, everything had been a blur for the red haired man. Briefly he wondered if he had been drugged, then discarded the fact after realizing that the he hadn't taken anything.

He also hoped that his response would be enough for the blonde sex god on his lap to keep moving.

The metal dug into his wrists, and he knew that this wasn't what he had requested. In fact he hadn't requested anything at all, only if he remembered correctly, someone good.

He had stumbled upon this really, in fact he had been invited. He had never really sought this out, and damn did it a cost a pretty penny to get it, but right now he decided that every cent of that ten thousand had been worth it. That was only a fraction of what he made on a regular basis.

Gaara Subaku, youngest mayor of Suna was only 26. On top of being a Mayor of one of the most influential cities he controlled a shipping company that imported and exported goods across the desert to Konoha and their snowy northern neighbors. A multi millionaire and genius he had done exceptionally well for himself.

Well enough to choke a past filled with rumored murder.

One day he received an envelope. A plain white thing, sealed with the wax seal of a butterfly. Opening it the card read.

_To: The delightful Mr. Subaku._

_From: The Butterfly Club_

_If for any reason personal or professional_

_you require certain, services._

_We can provide them for you, at a price._

The contact number was written on the back. It was private, untraceable and unlisted, Gaara had checked. The card, and the ink that wrote it was custom and untraceable, as was the was and seal. All custom made. That was what had convinced Gaara it was the real thing not an impostor. He had of course heard of the notorious Butterfly Club. Anyone who had dabbled in the underground heard the legends.

It was a high class brothel. A whore house of legendary proportions.

It was untraceable and their workers were never identified, it was said that to all but their customers they didn't exist. No one ever heard about them if they didn't want them to. Gaara had originally placed the card away in a hidden compartment and left it to rot. Six months after a particularly stressful day had pushed him to call the number on the back. The voice that answered was a male.

''Mr. Subaku, how lovely of you to call us, how may we help you?''

Gaara didn't ask how they knew his name instead his briskly responded. ''I need someone, someone good. The best you have.''

The voice on the other end got the hint and began the questions, albeit not the ones Gaara had expected.

''Alright, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Answer the truthfully and we will satisfy your needs, lie and you won't be getting what you want. That is unpleasant for both parties. This line is secure no one is listening''

He took Gaara's silence as a cue to continue. The questions went as follows:

''Do you want more than one person.''

''No''

''Do you want a male or a female.''

''Male.''

''An uke, a seme or both.''

''Uke.''

''Any preferences for hair colors, eyes, or race.''

''No.''

''Any kinks.''

''No.''

''Hmph.. I'm putting you down for yes, and I'm betting on bondage.''

''Excuse me.'' Gaara interrupted as the voice muttered to itself. This was so unlike anything he had ever heard of.

The voice returned "Trust me hon, we have you profiled to a T, this is just double checking. Don't worry you'll have fun. When do you want the appointment set, and how long.''

''Tomorrow night, all night starting at nine sharp.''

''Very well'' the voice replied.

After that it had given Gaara a number to wire the money to, which had to done before tomorrow. The voice assured him he would enjoy his night, and that client confidentiality was their specialty. He had to hand it them. They were confident and apparently they kept tabs of prospective cliental.

And that ladies and gentleman was how Gaara Subaku ended up hand cuffed to a chair with a blond vixen writhing on his lap and whispering filth in his ear.

Slowly said vixen unbuttoned Gaara's shirt. Each button popping easily under skilled hands. A small mouth latched onto his neck an nibbled his ear. Taking the lobe in his mouth he tugged gently. The blonde eased himself down his neck leaving small bite marks in his wake.

The small amounts of pressure left Gaara fighting against his bonds as he tried to reach the kitsune. Inch by inch his chiseled abs were revealed, and the fox took advantage of every inch, mapping the skin carefully with his wicked tongue.

Playing with his belt the fox unzipped Gaara's pants with his teeth as he gripped his erection through the black boxers he wore. Looking up the blonde asked, ''Is this for me Mr. Sandman.''

Gaara nodded his head, and growled down at the petite figure. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to give him such a silly nickname but for the blonde he may have been ready to sell his soul so a nickname was nothing at all. The blonde hummed in approval, slipping the silky boxers down just enough to reach the red heads swollen erection and the balls beneath it.

The head was dark and dripping precum, which the blonde eagerly lapped up. Easily, and without pause the vixen took Gaara's cock in his mouth straight to the root, his nose pressing against the dark red hair at the base of his cock. The musky smell filled the blonde's nose as he inhaled.

9 inches in 5 seconds flat. The little blonde giggled at the thought. Having no gag reflex was a great thing.

Sucking hard, he ripped Gaara's voice from his throat. The red head was quite vocal given the right.. incentive.

Lapping and vein under his cock the blonde moved his mouth back and forth. Mr. Subaku, began to buck his hips, fucking the blondes mouth. A small tanned hand began cupping Gaara's balls, stroking them gently. Gaara shuddered then spasmed nearing his release when the blonde removed his mouth from his cock.

The blonde titled his head and pouted. ''But we only just started, you can't come now.''

With that he procured a small black cock ring which he fastened to the large erection in front of him. Gaara gasped, his chest heaving, the little vixen was going to drive him mad. _But what a great way to go_ he thought.

The soft hands removed Gaara's pants and boxers completely, and pushed the shirt as far back as it would go with the restraints. Essentially he left Gaara completely naked.

Stepping away from him the blonde began to unravel one stocking, revealing smooth creamy thighs, as slender as the rest of him. The material of the negligee rode up far enough to show the black lacy thong. The other stocking went soon after. Then came the negligee. It came off in a seductive sweep, reveling a slim chest adorned by two cotton candy pink nipples, pebbled in arousal.

The blonde was left in the skimpy thong, his erection peering through, although it was more for decoration that penetrating use. He turned around so that his rear end would face his captive, bending over to remove them, and to reveal yet another surprise.

The blonde pulled out a black dildo from his sweet entrance. The red haired man could do nothing but drool at the sight of the large object penetrating the beautiful boy in front of him. Turning around the blond sat on the red heads lap, once again twirling the red strand of hair in his fingers as he sheathed Gaara in his heat.

In the back of his mind he noted that no protection was being used but somehow he knew that it would be unnecessary. He had a feeling the the Butterfly Club didn't carry sick whores, or work with sick clients.

The blonde started the pace hard and kept it hard through out as he slammed his body down on the larger man. The blonde arched his back and moaned as Gaara bucked his hips upwards into the unspeakable heat, repeatedly hitting the spot that made the blonde cry out.

The pace sent the blonde into a mind blowing orgasm, cum pouring out in thick streams, only to fall on Mr. Subaku's pale chest.

Slowly the vixen got of the red haired man and dropped to his knees. He cleaned off, every inch of the red heads chest before placing his mouth around the head of his cock. As soon as he loosened the ring Gaara came, hard.

The cum, poured down the corner of his mouth and stained his hands. Finally when the blonde had sucked him dry, he released Gaara's limp member. The blonde then licked the semen from his hand taking each finger in his mouth. The action had Mr. Subaku enthralled.

Innocently looking up the escort yet again tightened the cock ring and asked. ''You didn't think we were done yet, did you?''

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction and his flaccid cock came back to life as the blonde straddled his hips, yet again. Somehow he knew it was going to be a long night. As the blonde drew, a moan from him by suckling at his neck, Gaara couldn't help but feel his cock twitch in excitement.

Morning found, no trace of last night's visitor. The chair was back in it's place and the the handcuffs gone. The only proof that it hadn't been some form of dream was the cuff marks, on his wrists and the love marks on his body. Gaara ran a hand through his hair as he though about last nights visitor.

That had been without any doubt the best sex of his lifetime and he didn't even know the blonde's name.

Falling back on the pillows he groaned licking his lips, the taste of sweet mint still on them. It was official, he was hooked. He needed to see that blonde again.

That vixen was Naruto Uzumaki.

The very best of the Butterfly Club he had come into their fold as a young teen, barely 13 years old. He was also the very best at what he did. No one in the club had his record, and no one ever would.

He was truly an incubus. Some form of sex god in human form and he knew it. The very best customers came to him, and they stayed with him, regardless of their sexual preferences.

He was that good.

At 13 he had been a seductive little nymph on his own, and like all whores in the Butterfly Club, he loved what he did, and he did it well. The pay was also incredible.

He wasn't a whore put of some horrible circumstance or an hooker with a heart of gold a la Pretty Woman, he was a whore who was whore. He was a whore who had never been innocent and had never really cared much for it. He loved the sex and lacked the emotional feelings connected to it.

Combing through loose shaggy blond hair, Naruto removed the lipstick from his mouth. It had smeared all over his mouth, and really had to be taken care of. His newest client was Mr. Sandman, and he was a stunning man. Men like that could have anyone they wanted, unfortunately for men like them, the best was to avoid scandal, strangely enough was by using high class prostitutes.

Not the mid class ones who talked and signed book deals or the ones out in Vegas, but the ones known about in only certain circles.

Naruto gently removed the mascara taking care not to pull out any eyelashes.

The Butterfly Club was invitation only, and they didn't have an ugly clientele. They served both the good and the bad, but they were safe from both because of the deals they made. When your workers are sleeping with both the chief of the police force, the politicians, the CEO's and the mob bosses your company becomes damn near untouchable.

They were in a peculiar position because they served, all, knew all, and they kept their mouths shut. Discretion truly was their strength.

Next to the Butterfly Club, the best of the best was The Garden, which wasn't invitation only but it was hard to find.

Needless to say they knew quite a bit of information on everyone, and they had enough, favors racked up to make sure that information could get out easily. They could take people down, but that wasn't done unless the case was extreme.

On one particular occasion they even did a little magic trick and made someone disappear. They protected their workers. The madame, Tsunade made sure of that, and out of all the workers she protected she guarded Naruto the most. He was after the best. He brought in the highest profit.

He was also ready to slip into bed. Makeup off, and body washed. Polling into a large white and blue stripped shirt and nothing else he meandered into bed. Tomorrow would be a day of rest, after all he had the week off before his next client.

Turning off the lights the blonde slipped into his large bed, alone.

The last thing a whore, or in Naruto's opinion anyone should do would be to fall in love.

_After all, Love was the worst place to be._

*

*

*


	2. Chapter Two: Daddy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two: Daddy

Song: Marilyn Monroe, Every Baby Needs a Daddy

***

_Every baby needs a da-da-daddy_

_To keep him worry free_

_Every baby needs a da-da-_

_''Hey Daddy.'' _Naru-chan whispered...

The week had passed quickly enough, time passing by easily, with the same fluid movement everything in his life seemed to have. Naruto had spent it doing almost nothing at all. The only major thing he did was see some film. It was some kind of romance but he couldn't quite remember what happened. It was one of those films, the ones where the boy meets the girl and they fall in love. Cliché but fun, just like brain candy. It wasn't a memorable film but it had served its purpose.

It killed time. Not an all out massacre but just enough to lay a few hours of his life to waste.

It was a slow week, a lazy week. The kind of week that just kind of happened without any help from anyone else around it.

It was the type of week Naruto liked best. Nothing to do and nothing to think of.

He didn't have to think of the fact that he had made more than enough to retire to some foreign country, probably in Europe. He could spent the rest of his life sipping margaritas on some beach, with white sand and warm water.

The air would be warm an breezy and he wouldn't have to what anyone else wanted. He would be left with himself to play in the sand and sun. Why he hadn't retired yet really was one hell of a question. Then again being 22 and retiring was little lazy, he'd probably travel the world.

He didn't have to think about his ''clients'' , and he didn't have to feel disgusted at himself. Make no mistake he loved his job. The sex was unbelievable and his clientele were all such gorgeous men. He felt no real guilt over the whole selling himself thing, that was the fun part.

The worst part was the emotions. He spent years guarding his emotions so closely that he couldn't quite let go of them. Even if he wanted to, and god id he want to.

He wanted to fall in love but he didn't believe in it at all. A cynical romantic at heart. Too cynical to believe in true love but craving it all the same. It was like some fairytale from his childhood, forgotten, and non existent but he still craved for it to be real.

He earned his reputation for being the very best by anticipating what his clients needed before they did and fulfilling the wishes they didn't know they had. All of their wishes.

He would listen to their problems and stroke their hair, fuck half his job was being a god damned shrink to some of the most successful men in the country. Unfortunately some of them forget that it was just a job. He flirted with them and played the part of caring, but he didn't, not really. They all knew that, they all knew that he didn't really care but they let themselves be seduced by the fantasy.

The problem came when the fantasy was stretched a little too far. Some wanted him to care about them. Some wanted him to love them, because some of them believed they loved them, knowing he didn't and possibly couldn't give a damn.

The worst part was that he wanted to love them he really did, he just couldn't. He didn't know how. It was as if that part of his brain had short circuited a long time.

Sex wasn't love, it was more of an extra curricular activity, like hockey, or soccer. There were no emotions there, only the satisfaction of carnal needs.

He played the part, and they knew, dammit they knew. So why did they keep doing this to him? Why did they keep on making him feel so damn guilty when he couldn't give them what he wanted.

He thought about his next client in particular. He was one of his first clients and the one to take his virginity. The older blonde looked similar to him, except he was far more masculine. He was always so sweet, and gentle. They would speak for hours and go one cute little make believe dates before actually doing anything more.

He loved it when Naru-chan cooked for him, and acted like a little housewife so that's what Naru-chan did.

He called the man Daddy, because of the similarity in their appearance. Minato was in fact old enough to be his father.

Minato Namikaze. Mayor of Konoha, and CEO of Konoha industries. He wasn't quite sure what they did. It had something to do with real estate, and that was always a boring subject to him.

He had a wife at some point, Kushina, but she died during her pregnancy both her and her baby. It had really torn Minato apart. The more man had been a mess, even 14 years later after the incident, when he had taken Naru-chan.

Minato was one of the ones who loved him, but unlike some of the others he didn't really love him, just the idea of him.

If he ever wanted a safe home, or a place to go, he knew where to look, and Minato would take care of him. That man love to spoil him more than anything else in the world. He would bring Naruto silk teddy bears and expensive sweets. He spoiled Naru-chan rotten.

Originally he had used Naruto as a replacement for Kushina.

He knew that Minato was a lovely man, but what he had seen in Naruto wasn't Naruto it was his late wife. Minato knew this as well, but they played their games, and had their little sessions.

Eventually as Naruto got older Minato saw him as himself, and had grown to care for the boy as a close companion. Not someone he loved in the manner of a wife but someone he loved as a friend. They did have sex, but there was no deep and tying emotions behind it on either party.

Naruto adored Minato as a friend but he couldn't take him up on his offer. He never could.

_Flashback*_

_''Naru-chan'' Minato whispered as he held the smaller blonde close to his body. ''Why don't you quit this business and come live with me.'' He kissed the back of his neck. ''I'll take great care of you, we both know that I will. So what don't you give in?''_

_Naruto turned his head towards Minto, and kissed his cheek. ''You know I'd love to Daddy.'' His eyes softened.''But I love my job as well, I Like what I do.''_

_Minato shook his head. ''I'll never understand you, baby boy I swear, I never will.'' Naruto giggled his chest rising and falling with action. ''Good.'' He replied. ''I wouldn't want you to get bored of me now would I?''_

_Minato laughed, readjusting his arms. ''Get bored of you?'' He asked mock horrified. ''Now thats just impossible sweetie, we both know that no one could ever get bored of you." With that statement Minato began to kiss the smaller blonde, resuming their earlier business. _

*

Minato was a great friend and sex with him was amazing. By now he knew just how to push Naruto all the way to the brink, taking pleasure in teasing him until he couldn't take anymore.

Tonight was going to be a great night. It would just be the two if them, having fun and going at their own pace.

Quietly he went through the extensive wardrobe he had accumulated over the many years of work he did. Deciding on a simple white shirt and jeans (after all Daddy did like casual wear on him best.) Naruto headed out.

The chauffeur picked him up in a black Ferrari, window, tinted of course. Naruto eased himself into the passenger seat, beside his long time chauffeur and friend Kiba.

Kiba had been with them for a while and he knew how to keep his mouth shut regardless of his loud personality. He didn't let anything slip. He was also a damn good driver. Pulling up to the Namikaze mansion. Kiba asked.''Tomorrow at 10 ''

Naruto shook his head.''Make it 11, we're going to sleep in.''

Kiba grinned. ''Have fun with daddy.'' He snickered. He had driven Naruto for a long time so he had had picked up a lot of the blond's nicknames for his clients. Naruto shot a sultry look at Kiba, swaying his hips far more than necessary. ''Oh, I will, don't you worry about that.'' Kiba blushed and lowered his hat over his head. He really should have known y now not to tease the vixen.

Kiba muttered. ''Later'' under his breath, as Naruto close the door. The black Ferrari sped off, leaving Naruto in front of the massive house.

Naruto looked at the skid marks and shook his head. ''One of these days that boy's gonna get himself killed driving like that.'' He muttered to himself, before turing around and walking up the large oak door.

Before he had the chance to even ring the door bell, a tall and handsome blonde answered the door.

Naruto pouted.''You know one of these day's I'll ring that bell.''

Minato chuckled.''That'll be the day you find me dead.'' He really did have a morbid sense of humor. Naruto walked in, going under the taller mans arm before looking back at him.

''Aren't you going to play with me daddy?'' Naruto asked, knowing full well Minato would in fact ''play'' with him. Minato laughed deep and warm. ''Of course I am baby boy, just get yourself settled upstairs and I'll be up in a minute.''

Minato walked into his room to find the usual sight of Naruto naked, legs spread, and finger pumping on his cock. He was splayed an Minato's massive bed, the dark forest green sheets giving his tanned complexion certain glow.

Minato pulled off his own t-shirt, and started working on his jeans, his cock twitching at the delectable sight in front of him. Undressed he moved towards the bed and whispered in Naru-chans' ear, ''Impatient aren't we?''. Naruto giggled. ''Always.''

The smaller blonde reached up and grabbed a fist full of long blonde hair, pulling Minato down to his lips before hungrily devouring his mouth. He always tasted like mint and sake. Minato pushed his tongue into the smaller man's mouth and easily took over the kiss, his hand stroking the body beneath him. Gently he pulled away, and began to nip at Naru-chan's neck leaving dark red marks in his wake.

Sharply Naruto gasped out for breath as Minato dug his teeth into his neck, hard.

The older man simply moved lower tracing the delicate curve of his collarbone with his tongue before taking a small pebbled nipple into his mouth. Naruto gasped and arched his body, begging for more as Minato stopped his torture only to move lower until he reached his his belly button.

''Turn.'' He instructed, his voice slow and sweet. Warms hands massaged his back as Naruto turned around, bracing himself on his elbows he looked back only to see the older man moving lower.

Naruto shuddered as he felt a long hot tongue stroking his entrance. His body jerked and was then steadied by large strong hands. The tongue delved in deeper mimicking the action that would soon follow. Naruto panted as he was worked over, his arms collapsing from the pressure.

''Mmm..'' Minato hummed. ''Now why do you taste like cherries baby boy, you know I stretch you well enough.'' Naruto nodded his head, unable to see the older man. '' I -'' he paused as Minato continued. '' I like to be pre- pared.'' A fine line of sweat covered Naruto's body as the older male plundered his entrance. The pace was harsh and left Naru-chan to grip the covers and moan like a bitch in heat.

Minato always knew how to make him feel so, good.

Inhaling as a hand went to stroke his cock, Naruto shuddered. HE wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Minato removed his tongue, making Naruto relax a bit, as well as mewl at the loss. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, placing them inside the smaller blonde one by one.

Slowly he worked Naru-chan over with his fingers, pressing against the little nub inside of him that had him screaming in pleasure.

The fingers became too much as Naruto arched his back and came, his rear pushing back onto the fingers fucking him. Collapsing onto the sheets, Naruto was turned over by the older man. His tongue cleaned Naruto's thighs and cock, leaving him ready for the next round. Softly stroking his hair Minato whispered.''I love it when you lose control.'' Naruto's chest heaved for breath as he hooked one leg over Minato's shoulder. ''You're the only one.'' He replied, a soft smile on his face. Daddy always made him feel good.

The older man went slowly even with all the prior preparation, easing into Naruto with a fluidity that came from practice.

The pace was gentle and torturous at the same time. Minato knew just the right angle to hit, to be able to press against that spot inside of him, and he did it with every thrust. Every time Naru-chan would try to buck his hips Minato would have his hands on them, blocking all possible movement.

''Please.'' Naruto moaned.''I need - '' He gasped. '' I need, faster, and harder.''

''Minato.'' He keened. The look in his big blue eyes pleading. Minato could not resist as he sped up, slamming into the smaller body hard and fast. His own groans mixing with the smaller blonde's.

Their climax hit them hard, as they came, Naruto first then with a few more thrusts Minato. Gently he sat the smaller blonde on his lap and stroked his hair, as Naruto caught his breath. ''You okay, love?'' He asked voice soft and concerned. It always was. Minato was a considerate lover. ''I'm fine.'' Naruto mumbled into the crook of the older man's neck. ''Do you want me to give you a bath?'' The older man asked. ''No, I just, can we stay like this for a while?'' Minato blinked in shock, the smaller blonde had never really sought comfort before.

He tilted his face upwards, and mummered ''Sure, love, do you want me stay inside you?''

Naruto nodded in response. Somehow Minato curled them both on their sides, and spooned against the smaller figure, cocooning him in safety and warmth.

Naruto sighed in content. This was just what he needed. Sometimes he felt as if he should be paying Minato, not the other way around, but he had seen the man at his worst, screaming and throwing things. He had seen his crying for his lost family and he had been the to comfort him.

He felt safe enough with Minato to let his guard down. He felt safe enough to let him offer comfort. Tonight was a bad night. It was the type of night that everything had just come crashing down. It was the type of night were he remembered other more obsessive clients who had claimed to love him. There was one in particular. He couldn't even remember the man's name, but he had died for him.

He had thrown himself off a bridge, the impact killed him right away.

Minato was the sweet kind of lover. A friend who knew his place, and for that Naruto would have given the world. If every one of his costumers were like that nothing would be wrong, but they weren't.

Some were so much more dangerous. Some were so effortlessly volatile that they would kill without any consideration, and Naruto would willingly go into their beds.

All of them he liked, but some of them did scare him. Even Minato scared him sometimes, when he went into his rages. The older man would never hit him. Could never hit him, but he could make a mess. He was mourning his loss. Some of the others weren't. Some were violent for the sake of it, or rather one in particular was. This one was also the man he almost believed he loved.

One thing was for sure all of his clients were so very interesting.

With that thought on his mind Naruto drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of a trusted friend.

Morning brought waffles topped with cream and berries, covered in rich syrup imported from some foreign country. It also brought a very interesting shower which was necessary after an equally interesting breakfast in which syrup spilled everywhere.

11:00 came quickly and Naruto left with Kiba, waving goodbye to Minato happily.

The ride was a long one and by the time they had reached Naruto's apartment the comfort that Mianto had imparted on him had worn off. He knew it would. He was doing the equivalent of dosing himself with painkillers while refusing to treat the illness after all. Minor comfort however great it was, was no distraction in the end.

The hypothetical wound was thriving in his chaos, killing him from the inside out.

*

*

*


	3. Chapter Three: Brothers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Three: Brothers.

_Everybody knows that you love me baby _

_Everybody knows that you really do _

_Everybody knows that you've been faithful _

_Ah give or take a night or two _

_Everybody knows you've been discreet _

_But there were so many people you just had to meet _

_Without your clothes _

_''And everybody knows'' _Sasuke yelled.

Three hours before his jackass of an older brother had married some bitch. The fucking cow was being used for reproductive purposes and the heifer knew it, she just didn't care.

''They all know he doesn't give a shit about her, but what does he do?'' He asked Naru-chan not really expecting and answer. ''He marries her, anyway.'' He growled, looking for all the world like a deranged lunatic.

His eyes were red and swollen, and his mussed from the nervous fingers that carded through it. Somehow he made pissed off and crying look good, then again he never really did look ugly regardless of the situation.

Even when the situation involved pouring his heart out to his best friend and coworker who knew him well enough to nod at the appropriate points and hum in agreement to anything he said.

Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, was second best only to Naruto and that was debatable.

He was a creature of black and white. Silky black and hair fell down his face in a shaggy mess, while black pools of liquid seduction peered through thick lashes. Porcelain skin covered every inch of his body, stretched taunt over delicate bones. His mouth was red and full, while his body was slender. All in all he appeared doll like and frail yet somehow held the air of lust incarnate.

His family, the Uchiha's were powerful, and well know, while he was not, or at least in the public circles. Sasuke avoided his family like the plague save for his elder brother. Him and Naruto started out at about the same time.

To his clientèle, Sauske was not an Uchiha but rather, Suke, a much beloved whore. It was a life he chose despite having an extensive trust fund and more than enough money to live wherever and however he chose.

Sasu-chan was however a bit of a nympho, and by a bit we mean a lot as in it was as necessary to him as air. He chose to work at the Butterfly Club because it satisfied his needs, and he was damn good at it.

Surprising because the rest f his family were the police force. Yes the Uchiha family had headed the police force for years and they had made a killing doing it. Lil Sasuke who wanted no part in their whole police thing had been alienated by both their will and his own.

His older brother Uchihs Itachi, was however their prodigy. He was their messiah, their shining light. He made it as the youngest sniper at age 13. He was also supposed to get married by the will of their family. He like everyone else had no idea what Sasuke's occupation was. He was also the love of Sasu-chan's life, and he was getting married. The love of his life was getting married.

Sasuke threw a vase at the wall.

''How could he do this to me.'' He screamed, grabbing another vase.''Well, '' Naruro replied with caution '' he has no idea you like him.''

Sasuke shot him a filthy look. ''That is not the point.'' The vase hit the wall leaving a crack in it. ''Do you know what I would do for that man?'' He stormed up to Naruto. ''I would retire for that jackass. I as in me, would retire for him, and he marries that cow!'' He exclaimed.

Naruto nodded his head before answering, because while Sasuke was usually level headed and graceful when pissed off he became murderous and graceful which was terrifying. Now this combination of psychoticness left Naruto to blurt out the stupidest thing ever.

''Seduce him.''

Quickly after saying it he put his hand over his mouth and swore in his head. He he had just told Sasuke to go seduce his straight brother into a relationship eith him. His brother who was a sniper, and by the look on Sasuke's face he was going to do it, the suicidal little shit. He watched as his best friend walked back into his room with a determined look on his face before storming out the door.

Naruto slumped onto the couch and muttered, very eloquently mind you. ''Fuck.''

_Well,_ he mussed, _if anyone can turn a straight man gay it would be him._

Praying for his best friend success he downed a shot of vodka and took a nap. He did not want to be sober if Sasuke came back and failed. He shiddered at the consequences.

_**********_

Sasuke headed to his older brother's apartment with a swift pace. The outfit under his trench coat was secure and concealed, as he reached the penthouse. He had made the appropriate phone calls, and he knew damn well they wouldn't be disturbed.

Ringing the doorbell, his brother answered. At 6,4 he was gorgeous. His skin was a shade darker than Sasuke's and he was distinctly more masculine. The shirt he wore showed off his well defined muscles, and his hair was loose.

His eyes widened a fraction as they saw Sasuke there before opening the door further in invitation. Sasuke stepped in with a graceful sweep. ''I wanted to see you aniki, you know as well as I do that I won't be able to go to the wedding.'' His eyes looked downcast at the floor as his brother pulled him into a hug.

His arms were a little to tight and he held on a little too long before he let go saying. ''I know.''

This was what had pissed of Sasuke the most. His brother had been lusting after him since he was 12. He heard him jerking off in the shower calling his name for fuck's sake. He wanted him, he loved him but he wouldn't take him.

Sasuke made himself available, and he spent quite around his aniki. He wanted Itcahi to make the first move, because while Sasuke was perfectly comfortable with this he understood that Itachi might not be.

Naru-chan lovely as he was probably thought his brother was straight as an arrow but Sasuke knew better, after all he had frown up with him. Itachi had however done something unforgivable he had agreed to marry some uppity bitch for the sake of their family. Now Sasuke had been patient, he had been willing to wait but aniki was being an idiot which was unbecoming of him, so he really did need to teach aniki a lesson.

One that make him understand that he couldn't go about promising things to others when he belonged to Sasu-chan instead. Sasuke did after all have a dominating streak, uke that he was, and he was undoubtedly a bottom through and through.

He just like being in control.

''I'll go make you some tea okay?''

''Hn.'' Itachi grunted.

Unseen Sasuke pored a bit of white powder into Itachi's cup before bringing it over to him. It was almost pathetically easy to get him to drink it, he didn't even actually have to do anything. For a second he thought that Itachi had realized that he had been given drugged tea before watching his aniki fall over on the couch unconscious.

The drug was a harmless one. It just rendered the drinker unconscious for a bit before they woke up weakened. He would need Itachi to be quite a bit weaker for what he had in mind.

With a quick call he had a few worker come in and carry Itachi out. Smiling like a cat who not only ate a single canary but whole god damned cage full of them Sasuke relaxed on the car seat.

He was finally going to have fun with his aniki.

********

Itachi woke up to find that his hands were bound over his head. He felt too to tired to struggle but he had enough energy to move his hands enough to discover that his bindings couldn't be removed.

His legs were unbound, but he couldn't really move them. It felt as though his body was weighted down by lead.

He could tell he was lying down on a bed, the sheets silk. He was naked and splayed on a bed. He quickly thought over the people who wanted him and those who wanted him dead, he really couldn't think of anyone who would actually do something like this. He knew plenty who wanted to but none who actually would. Did they have Sasuke as well? That thought made him struggle again. The blindfold prevented him from seeing anything and the smell of smoke filled his nose but the thought stayed.

His precious baby brother couldn't be corrupted, by anyone, not even him and he would be damned if the person who did this did anything to has otouto.

The sound of a tinkling bell like laugh filled his ears. That was Sasuke's laugh. He was alright. The noise came closer until he felt someone's breath by his ear.

''Hello aniki, did you have a nice nap.'' He purred. A small hand trailed down his chest and tweaked one of his nipples. Itachi gasped in confusion ''Sasuke?''

''Yes, aniki.'' Sasuke replied.

''What are you doing otouto?'' He asked.

''Why aniki, I'm giving you what you wanted.'' He whispered, as he straddled Itachi's waist, his legs on either side. The movement sent shivers right doen to his cock and the rocking motion did nothing to help. Sasuke ripped the blindfold off and Itachi inhaled sharply.

The pale form of his brother was encased in a black corset, is lower half barley covered by a small black thong. That was all he wore and that was ll it took to get Itachi's blood boiling. His cock strained as he watched his baby brother lean forward to look him straight in the eye.

His small hand tilted Itachi's face so that he couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to. ''Why are you marrying that heifer, when you've been jacking off to the though of my mouth on you cock and your cock up my ass since you were 12?''

Itachi blinked sharply and opened his mouth to deny it, but his baby brother smacked him clear across his face before he could. His nails left scratch marks on his cheek. ''Don't lie, aniki. It doesn't you.'' He grabbed at Itachi's cock and smirked. ''After all, your body tells the truth.'' Itachi moaned before asking...

''Why.''

The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared, and he pulled Itachi up by his hair.''Why?'' He repeated, pissed beyond all reason. ''Why? You jackass.'' His chest heaved as he yelled. ''I love you, I always have and you, stupid thing that you are love me back but you want take me.'' He shook him for good measure. ''So now.'' He spat.'You're going to take me whether you feel like it or not.''

He dropped Itachi's head back onto the pillows. Itachi. Looked up both shocked and turned on. When had his baby brother become so seductive, and assertive.

Sasuke rolled his hips and ripped another moan from his mouth. ''Well aniki..aren't you gonna answer me?''

Itachi groaned. _Fuck it_ he thought. He had wanted this for years, and here his baby was giving it him. Hell his otouto wanted him just as badly, and if he anted him...

_Well he's going to get me._

Itachi looked up with a wicked glint in his eyes before purring. ''Why don't you let me out so that I can show you..'' He bucked his hips upward, nearly unseating his otouto. ''Just how much I want you.''

Sasuke giggled and leaned down to press a kiss to his mouth, which he easily took control of. ''I'll let you later, aniki, tonight you get to be punished.''

Itachi leered. ''For what otouto.''

Sasuke replied. ''For not making to first move, and for I don't know, agreeing to marry someone who's name isn't Uchiha Sasuke.''

Itachi nodded. ''She's gone.'' He said dead serious. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. ''Just say the words otouto.'' He continued. ''And she's gone.''

Sasuke hummed in approval. ''Make the call tomorrow. I'm still punishing you for the first offense, however.''

At those words, Itachi's cock twitched. The word punishment had never sounded quite so good. From nowhere at all Sasuke produced a dagger and smiled sweetly. ''Play time aniki.'' The feel of cold steel on his skin sent shivers down his spine.

Sasuke cut light even strokes onto his skin. Starting at his neck. The wounds were soon lapped up by his eager baby brother, who suckled at the wounds until the bleeding stopped. Working his way down he stooped at the sight of Itachi's cock, swollen and begging to be sucked. The appendage fit easily down his mouth.

Itachi groaned as his otouto alternated between heavy sucking and light teasing licks. Soon enough he came down Sasuke's throat, only to have his cum swallowed down like water. Giggling Sasuke crawled up his body to settle his cock in front of his aniki's mouth. Itachi licked his lips as he saw the beautiful cock that was attached to his baby's body.

Without warning Itachi growled before devouring the petit member. Ripping off the flimsy thing with his teeth Itachi sucked him hard and fast, leaving Sasuke no choice but to mewl in pleasure before coming down his brother's throat. Itachi licked up the excess and stared at his baby brother with lustful eyes. He had wanted this for a long long time.

Recovering, Sasuke, slammed himself down on his brothers hard member. Slowly he rocked against the larger man below him. However Itachi had other ideas. Rocking his body upwards, he drove into his otouto with a blinding passion.

The thrusts left Sasuke gasping and clutching at the figure below him.

''Mine'' Itachi growled, voice deep and possessive.

''Yours'' Sasuke replied breathlessly.

The final thrusts left Sasuke coming in thick milky spurts. The contraction of his muscles sent Itachi off the edge as he filled his baby up with his cum, staining him from the inside.

Sasuke ran his fingers through Itachi's hair before undoing the bindings in his hands. Kissing his forehead Sasuke slipped beside him, cuddling his larger form.

''The tea makes you a lot weaker, I'm surprised you had that much stamina.''

Itachi growled in warning. Sasuke looked up. ''I know damn well that you could fuck me till the break of day. That you take me until I was raw and throbbing but trust me on this, you need your sleep. Tht drug is pretty harsh. You can fuck me raw tomorrow.''

Itachi settled down and the two went to sleep.

************

The phone rang in Naruto apartment and the blonde picked it up. ''Hey'' he said.

''Morning Naruto.'' Sasuke replied.

''Sooo... ''

''Can you tell them I can't come in today, and tell Tsunade I need to see her. I'm retiring.''

Naruto nearly dropped the phone.'' You-and he, wha? Wait why can't you do it?''

''Oh'' Sasuke replied.''I can move right now.'' This time Naruto did drop the phone. Sasuke could always move after sex, fuck he loved it rough. This guy had to be something to render him immobile. Naruto whistled.

''He's that good?'' Naruto questioned. He could practically hear the smirk in Sasuske's voice as he purred.''You have no idea.''

Safe to say that the wedding was cancelled and Sasuke officially retired to be with his sex sla- husband. That was the word husband.

And that ladies and gentleman is how Sasuke Uchiha, one of the best whores in Butterfly Club rivaled only by the legendary kitsune himself retired.

*

*

*


End file.
